


Fanfic Birthday

by PsychGirl (snycock)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snycock/pseuds/PsychGirl
Summary: Artifact Storage Room 3 celebrates a birthday





	Fanfic Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a totally silly and fluffy piece of crack!fic that hijacked my muse when I thought about ASR3's upcoming birthday. It's not intended to be an exhaustive list of archives/websites/lists/communities or a statement about such. It's meant to be read with tongue firmly in cheek, in the vein of Fanfic Hospital.

“SURPRISE!”

“Oh, wow, you shouldn’t have!” ASR3 gaped in shock as she looked around the crowded loft, decorated gaily with streamers and balloons. “This... this is really wonderful, you guys; that you remembered my birthday.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” 852 Prospect said airily as she slipped a pointed paper hat on ASR3’s head and handed her a glass of wine. “Any excuse for a party around here, you know?” She tucked her arm in ASR3’s and steered her towards the loveseat. “Let’s have some cake and ice cream, and then you can open presents!”

Everyone cheered at this pronouncement. Some time later, when the cake was just the memory of crumbs and what was left of the ice cream was resolidifying in the freezer, ASR3 took a gulp of wine and looked over at 852 and CL, sitting together on the couch. “I can’t thank you enough for such a lovely party”, she said, twisting her wineglass in her fingers. “I’m really, really flattered. In fact....” she cleared her throat nervously, “I have to admit that I was a little worried at first that you wouldn’t like having me around.”

“Nonsense, dear,” CL said firmly, refilling her wineglass. “We’re an old fandom, true, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be open to new experiences.” 

“There’s no dearth of good writers and good stories in this fandom,” 852 said, “and there’s plenty of room for everyone.” She glanced over at sentinel_thurs, ts_ficathons, giveandtakets, ts_allstars, and ts_secret_santa, giggling in the corner in a knot of other communities and journals. “Even if some people are a little cliquish sometimes.”

“Now, now,” CL remonstrated, patting 852 on the knee. “Let’s not bring up that old chestnut again. The important thing is that we’re all part of the same fandom and we’re all here to have fun.”

“And avoid wank,” added 852. 

“Amen to that!” ASR3 said, raising her glass in a toast. The three clinked their glasses together as ASR3 looked around the loft. “I’m just so pleased that you got so many to come,” she said. 

Over in the kitchen, Brothers In Arms and The Knight Watchman were doing the last of the dishes, while Starfox’s Mansion and Wolfpup’s Den were engaged in what looked like a spirited conversation over by the door to Sandburg’s room. Sentinalia was happily taking pictures of everyone, and even Prospect-L looked like she was having fun. 

Fanfiction.net had had a bit too much to drink, and was staggering around the loft with a lampshade on her head, but senad intercepted her, removed the shade, and gently suggested that she might want to go lie down for a while on Sandburg’s futon. Giggling, fanfiction.net went off to do just that, and senad slumped into the yellow chair with a sigh and a commiserating look at the other three. “I’m getting too old for this shit,” she said, with a smile. 

“Things have slowed down a bit,” CL admitted, “and there’s fewer of us than there used to be.”

“Speaking of that,” ASR3 said carefully, “has anyone been to see Geocities lately?”

The other three’s expressions all grew solemn, and senad said, “I went to visit her the other day.”

“And?” asked ASR3.

Senad shook her head sadly. “I’m afraid there’s no hope. It won’t be long now.”

All four pairs of eyes turned to the mantle, which bore the framed pictures of Guide Posts and The Loft After Dark. 

852 broke the heavy silence. “Which just serves as a reminder of what a lucky fandom we are, to still be going strong after so many years.”

“We’re getting new readers and new writers every day, I can attest to that,” said ASR3.

“And returning ones as well,” CL chimed in, raising her glass.

The other three raised their glasses as well. “We should always remember that we’re all sisters under the skin,” senad said.

“And, no matter our differences, we’re all here because we love Jim and Blair,” said ASR3. “So here’s to many more years with our Sentinel and his little Guppy.”

“To Jim and Blair!” the four said in unison. 

Glasses were raised, and cheers of “To Jim and Blair! To The Sentinel!” reverberated throughout the loft.

“And a Happy Birthday to you, ASR3,” CL said softly.

ASR3 smiled. A happy birthday, indeed.


End file.
